Lo que no hiciste II
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Porque Sasuke siempre pasó por alto sus tonterías, la amba demasiado como para regañarla. Serie de One-shoots
1. Accidente

¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Espero que bien xD Cuando subí el pequeño one-shoot de "Lo que no hiciste" me preguntaron si tendría segunda parte, la verdad es que no tiene xD pero se me ocurrio sacar un pequeño one-shoot por cada frase jejeje Espero que les guste

**Titulo:Lo que no hiciste****  
****Autor: MikoChanXxX**  
**Clasificación: Todas las edades...**  
**Genero: ¿Romance? xD**

******Resumen: Serie de One-shoots**  
**Otras Publicaciones:En forwebgratis, mi intento de foro xD y aki :)**  
**Advertencias: Por el momento ninguna**

Ya saben, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo que no hiciste II"

_¿Te acuerdas del día en que te pedí prestado el coche nuevo y lo deje hecho un acordeón? Pensé que me matarías, pero no me dijiste una palabra._

Yo me llamó Sakura Haruno, algo peculiar que podría decir de mi (Físicamente hablando) es ¡Mi cabello! Si, es rosa natural, por el momento lo llevo largo, aunque los mechones estén entrecortados, mis orbes son de un verde jade; tengo estatura media, o al menos así me siento, mi piel es blanca, Uhmm también soy delgada. En estos momentos de mis 23 años de vida me encuentro estudiando Medicina en la universidad, si, deseo ser doctora, como mi madre (Tsunade), aunque a mi padre le hubiese gustado que fuera escritora como él (Jiraiya), mi hermana (Shizune) es enfermera, tal vez por eso mi padre guardaba la esperanza que yo fuera escritora.

Me encuentro en el departamento de mi novio, quisiera pedirle que me preste su auto, espero que si me lo preste, es un auto muy lindo, quisiera saber como se siente estar tras el volante…

-¿Sakura?-

Y ahí esta Sasuke Uchiha, tiene el cabello negro con unas mechas azules, sus orbes son negros, es alto, su piel es blanca, es bastante atractivo.

-Hola-Sonrió para él y el me devuelve el gesto

Eso me agrada muchísimo, el no es muy "demostrativo" en publico, pero cuando esta a solas conmigo, me muestra aquella personalidad que no todos conocen, solo me la muestra a mi, nuestros amigos lo llaman el "Demonio Uchiha" por ese carácter frío que les demuestra, pero es todo lo contrario (Al menos conmigo), me siento muy feliz, porque solo deja "que las personas más importantes en su vida" conozcan ese lado tan amable que tiene.

Le di un suave beso en los labios, pese a que llevamos mucho tiempo como pareja, sigo sintiendo ese nerviosismo cada que estoy cerca de él…

-¿Estas lista?-Me pregunto al momento en que me tomaba la mano-Hice una reservación en el restaurante de la familia de Chouji, te va a encantar, tienen un nuevo menú y seremos los primeros en probarlo-

-Si, me encantaría-Detuve el paso de mi novio-Solo quería pedirte un favor-

-Hnn, habla-

-¿Podría manejar tu automóvil esta vez?-

Lo mire fijamente, mordí mi labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta…

Él suspiró…

-No hay algo que yo te niegue-Me respondió. Colocó las llaves del auto sobre mis manos-Yo te indicaré la dirección-

-Gracias-

.

.

Todo iba bien…

Yo estaba manejando de maravilla…

Pero luego me distraje levemente…

Y…

-¡Sakura! ¡Frena ahora!-Me grito con desesperación Sasuke

Frené…

Pero demasiado tarde para nuestro gusto…

Esquivamos el auto con el que nos impactaríamos…

Pero terminamos impactados contra un árbol…

El coche de Sasuke termino hecho un acordeón…

Sasuke me sacó rápidamente del auto…

Yo estaba asustada, había destruido su automóvil…

Esperaba que me reclamara lo estúpida que fui, y con justa razón, casi lo mató, el confió en mi, yo cometí una imprudencia…

Pero luego…

Siento aquellas cálidas manos que revisan mi rostro, mis brazos…

-¿No te lastimaste?-

Acaricia mi rostro…

Esta preocupado, e incluso pálido…

-Estoy bien-

-¿Segura? Puedo llevarte al hospital-

-¿Estoy bien?-Bajo la mirada, no puedo verlo frente a frente-¿Tú como estas?-

-Descuida, solo estoy preocupado por ti-

Alzo rápidamente la mirada…

¿No hay ningún reclamo?

Me abraza con fuerza y comienza a besarme…

-No me asustes de esa forma, puedes herirte-

Solo esta preocupado por mi…

-Pero el auto-

-Al diablo con el auto, me importa más tú seguridad-

Y como una niña, comienzo a llorar…

-Lo siento-

-Mientras te cuides, no tienes porque disculparte, tú vida es más importante para mí que el estúpido coche. Siempre serás lo más importante, molesta. Sonríe para mí-

Obedezco y sonrió…

Porque aunque pasen tonterías como estas, a él solo le importo yo…


	2. Lluvia y playa

¡Hola! ¿Como estan todos los que pasan y leen? xD Yoperfectamente aunque con mucha tarea . (Toda dramatica xD)De hecho debería estar haciendo mi proyecto de metodos pero...ya que xD Solo serán 5 minutitos en actualizar aquí :P Qeuría preguntar algo para el proximo one-shoot que traeré ¿Quieren lemon? (Xq yo si xD) lo dejo a cuestion de ustedes n.n Por el momento disfruten de este jeje

Bye

**Titulo:Lo que no hiciste****  
****Autor: MikoChanXxX**  
**Clasificación: Todas las edades...**  
**Genero: ¿Romance? xD**

******Resumen: Serie de One-shoots**  
**Otras Publicaciones:En forwebgratis, mi intento de foro xD y aki :)**  
**Advertencias: Por el momento ninguna**

Ya saben, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo que no hiciste II"

_¿Te acuerdas del día en que te hice ir casi a rastras hasta la playa y tú dijiste que llovería, y llovió? Pensé que ibas a decir ¡Te lo advertí!, pero no lo dijiste._

Me levante muy temprano, hoy tenía muchas ganas de ir a la playa, Sasuke llegaba esta misma mañana de Sapporo, pues había tenido que hacer una investigación para su clase. Teníamos el resto de este domingo para divertirnos en la playa antes de que llegara el tan aburrido lunes ¡Y eso me emocionaba mucho!

Las llaves hicieron que me percatara de la llegada de Sasuke, me apresuré a llegar a la puerta y sonreír de la manera más dulce que podía, después de todo, tenía que encontrar la forma de llevarlo a la playa, aunque fuese a rastras…

-¡Sasuke!-Me lance sobre mi novio

Creo que exagere en mi fuerza, porque ambos caímos al suelo, claro, que aprovechando esa posición, le di un beso en los labios…

-Con un demonio Sakura-Bufo Sasuke

-Lo siento-Dije mientras reía algo nerviosa-Que bueno que llegaste-

-Si, ya estaba aburrido de esa investigación, pero era necesaria-Me respondió mientras me sonreía levemente y luego volvía a su semblante serio de siempre-Ahora… ¿Me harías un favor?-

-Por supuesto-Conteste tan enérgica como siempre

-¿Podrías levantarte?-

-¿Ah?-

Fue allí cuando recordé que seguíamos en el suelo, o más bien, el pobre de Sasuke soportando el peso de mi cuerpo.

-¡Oh! Claro-Me apresuré a levantarme-Lo siento, creo que me gano la emoción-

Volví a reír nerviosamente, lo ayude con la maleta y entramos al departamento. Sasuke cerró la puerta mientras yo dejaba su maleta en el closet. De allí lo volví a alcanzar en la sala.

-Además, esa no es la manera de saludarme-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-La verdad es que no entendí sus palabras

-El beso estuvo mal-

Abrí la boca para decirle algo…

¿Insinúa que beso mal?

-Me debiste de besar así-

Me puse algo nerviosa cuando sentí las manos de Sasuke posarse sobre mi cintura, observó mis labios con detenimiento y yo, simplemente desvié con ligereza la mirada, seguía cuestionándome como a esas alturas, él continuaba poniéndome nerviosa, me sonrojaba furiosamente cada que sentía su piel hacer contacto con la mía, cuando me hablaba, o cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban. Justo cuando traté de levantar la mirada, sus labios rozaron con los míos. Aquella sensación de calor inundó todo mi ser, aquella combinación de emociones me fascinaba, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron agitadas…

Sasuke Uchiha…

Él…

Y solo él es el único hombre capaz de hacerme sentir como la calidez recorre todo mi cuerpo, el como mis manos quieren delinear todo su ser, el deleitarme con el aroma adictivo que desprende su cuerpo.

Si, él me hace soñar despierta…

De un momento a otro dejé escapar un leve suspiró, él rió ante mi acción, lo supe porque sonrió entre el beso…

Mordió con suavidad mi labio inferior, y eso hiso que deseará más y más contacto, con mis manos posadas sobre su cuello aproveché para acercarlo más a mí…

-Creo que he aprendido muy bien la lección-Dije en cuanto nos dejamos de besar-Ahora que estas aquí, ¿No quieres salir a la playa?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, a la playa-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Lloverá-

-No es cierto-

-Si-

-No lloverá-

Sasuke se encaminó al gran ventanal que adornaba nuestro cómodo departamento, abrió las cortinas y dejó ver la vista que teníamos. Hice un puchero…

Me acerque a la ventana, observe detenidamente el paisaje y me giré para hablar nuevamente con Sasuke.

-Pero si el día es precioso-

Exclame…

Aunque a un par de kilómetros…

Se alcanzaran a ver las luces provocadas por los relámpagos y unas nubes negras…

.

.

Y yo siempre cumplía mis objetivos, como dije lo traje a rastras hasta la playa. Sasuke llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra (No había querido cambiarse de ropa), en cambio yo, tenía un traje de baño puesto.

-¿Lo ves?-Le cuestioné-El día es perfecto-

Alcé los brazos en señal de alegría…

Y no pasaron ni dos segundos…

Cuando comenzó a llover…

-Anda, dilo de una vez-Dije mientras fruncía el ceño-Te encantaría decírmelo de una buena vez-

Esperaba que en cualquier momento gritaras "¡Te lo advertí!"

Sasuke rodó los ojos, supongo que por la actitud de niña caprichosa que yo estaba teniendo. Se acercó, rompió la distancia que había entre los 2 y me besó…

Nuevamente sentí aquella adicción que me provocaban sus labios, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con tanta fuerzas que llegué a creer que pronto se saldría de mi pecho…

-Te amo-Me susurro

Y lo comprendí nuevamente como en muchas más ocasiones…

Él me amaba tanto que participaba en cualquiera de mis "pequeños" caprichos…

Como en varias ocasiones…

**Te quedaste callado…**

**No querías regañarme…**

**Tú…**

**Solo querías hacerme felíz…**


	3. Celos

Hola! ¿Como estan todos? Espero que muy bien, yo me siento feliz =D porque participaré en un concurso de "lectura en voz alta" jejeje espero ganar xq ya invite a mi madre y mi hermana al evento XP, ademas pronto presentaré una "activación fisica" ante mi grupo de la licenciatura =O, espero que todo me salga bien ., dejaré de hablar de mi vida para pasar al fic xDD Dios, hacía tanto tiempo que no continuaba este fic O.O que ahora me siento algo extraña por actualizarlo xD (¿?)

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que yo coqueteaba con otros para darte celos y tú te pusiste celoso? Creí que ibas a dejarme, pero no lo hiciste._

¡Al fin la universidad nos daba un pequeño respiro! Habíamos tenido unos exámenes algo pesados debido a que las vacaciones comenzaban en una semana, de esa forma todo se redujo a estudios, y como cereza en la punta del pastel, se hallaba el tiempo absorbido por el trabajo, pero eso era agua pasada, junto a unos amigos nos hallábamos en una divertida fiesta en casa de Gaara (Aunque algo me decía que esto era más una idea de su hermano Kankuro y su hermana Temari).

Taichi se empieza a acercar a mí. Taichi estudia medicina al igual que yo, somos compañeros de clase.

-Hola, hermosa señorita Haruno-Saluda alegremente mi compañero y me da un beso en cada mejilla-Es bueno que nos veamos en una fiesta y no en las clases-

-Por supuesto, las clases han estado algo pesadas, pero olvidemos los estudios por el día de hoy, hay que divertirnos-Respondo con una sonrisa-¿Vienes solo?-

-¡Oh, si! Soltero por una noche-Exclama con gracia-Ya sabes que a mi pareja no le gustan mucho las fiestas, pero no importa porque solo he venido un rato-

-¿Tendrán una cita más tarde?-

-Correcto-

-¿Y a donde irán?-

-¿Te nos quieres unir? Uhmm, no nos gustan los tríos, y mejor no te digo más, no creo que a tú novio le agrade-Dice una vez más en forma de broma-¿Viniste con él, no?-

-Ya sabes que si-Conteste

Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas, conforme el tiempo pasó se nos unieron varios compañeros: Rock Lee(Lo conocía desde la escuela media), Daisuke(Era todo un genio en la clase de medicina, yo era inteligente, pero sin duda el superaba mi intelecto), Michael Colin(Un estudiante de intercambio que venía desde Dinamarca) y Akari.

-¿Les gustaría bailar un poco? Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar parada sin hacer nada-

-Mientras tengamos un lugar para bailar, sabes que no nos negaremos-

Por lo visto a mi novio no le agrado la idea de que estuviese rodeada por varios chicos mientras bailaba que porque se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Me divertía saber el motivo, yo estaba haciendo unos movimientos…"eróticos" como él seguramente los denominaría, quería demostrarle que no es el único que puede "atraer" a las personas.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la interrupción-Exclamó, estaba en lo cierto, cada que usaba ese tono de superioridad era su forma de demostrar cuan molesto estaba-Ya es tarde, así que lo mejor es que Sakura y yo nos vayamos-

-Adelante, adelante-Le respondió Taichi-Es obvio que quieres pasar el tiempo con ella-

En cuanto salimos de la casa de los Sabaku No ya no pude soportar más las ganas de reírme al ver que había conseguido mi objetivo, él me miraba más confundido aun, es obvio que no entendía el motivo de mi buen humor.

-No me agradan esos chicos-Afirmó en cuanto yo disminuí mi ataque de risa-Y mucho menos ese tal Taichi, no despeja los ojos de ti-

-Pues la próxima vez deberás pensar 2 veces si quieres coquetear con alguien-Solté al fin con seriedad-¿Yo no puedo divertirme con mis amigos HOMBRES, pero tú si puedes coquetear con chicas?-

-¡Yo no coqueteaba con ninguna de ellas, son mis compañeras de clase! ¡¿Desconfías de mí? ¡¿Es por eso que te pusiste a actuar de esa forma con esos sujetos?-

Al escuchar su voz de enojo me estremecí, no se que me pasó, pero me di cuenta de que había actuado de una forma muy estúpida-aun cuando mi "desquite" fuese una broma- por algo demasiado tonto, parecía una niña. Empecé a recordar el porque me había molestado tanto durante la fiesta.

**_Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que la reunión empezó, y se supone que esto es para entretenernos, no entiendo como yo no me divierto en lo absoluto, pero yo se muy bien el motivo por el que estoy tan incomoda, mi novio se encuentra de lo más a gusto de la vida conversando con varias chicas._**

**_Decidido, si el está coqueteando, yo estoy en libertad de hacer lo mismo, claro que en modo de broma, solo quiero ver si de esa manera Sasuke ignora al fin a esa chicas. Así había iniciado la situación…_**

-¿Celosa?- Lo escuché decir, esta vez sin enojo alguno, incluso empezó a sonreír.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, era obvio que estaba celosa (Quizás más que él), aunque más que eso, ahora me sentía totalmente avergonzada por mi actitud. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo al auto.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ellos-

Me miró con curiosidad y un poco enojado al recordarle a los compañeros con los que me había visto conversar y bailar.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Mi compañero de clase que viene del extranjero estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Akari, ellos son novios y Lee, bueno, ya lo conoces, él simplemente es así-

-Claro que noté esos "detalles"-Añadió a nuestra conversación-Quien me molesta es ese tipo que se te acercó antes…no me da buena espina-

Empecé a reír nuevamente.

-Créeme, no soy su tipo-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Exclamó molesto al momento en que entramos al auto-Se te confesará en cualquier momento-

-No lo creo-

-¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué estas tan seg…-

-Estoy %100 segura de que Taichi nunca se me va a "confesar" porque él es gay, incluso tiene pareja-Le revele con una sonrisa-Creo que en todo caso quien debería estar alerta sería yo, si termina con su novio podría poner los ojos en ti-Bromee-¿Lo entiendes?-

-Esta bien, esta bien, eso ha sido suficiente convencimiento para mí-Puso el automóvil en marcha-Vámonos de aquí-

.

.

Hemos llegado al edificio donde esta nuestro departamento, el viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso debido a que me quede dormida en ese transcurso. Una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo al sentir como entrelaza su mano a la mía, sonrío y me recargo sobre su hombro, me agrada esta sensación y el ambiente que se esta formando a nuestro alrededor, la fiesta a la que asistimos fue agradable, aunque nada comparado con estar solos.

-Mi padres hablaron en la tarde-Le comenté al momento de detenernos frente a la puerta de nuestro departamento-Quieren que pasemos todas nuestras vacaciones en la casa de New York -

Mi padre había adquirido una enorme casa en Estados Unidos hacía un par de años, y cada temporada de vacaciones era una tradición estar allí.

-Tus padres viajaran esta semana-

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras que mis padres se comuniquen primero contigo antes que conmigo?-

A nuestras familias las unía una gran amistad, el padre de Sasuke era un detective, hacía 10 años había resultado herido de gravedad y mi madre, siendo doctora, le había salvado la vida, además, Mikoto (La madre de Sasuke) era una enfermera que trabajaba en el mismo hospital que mi madre.

-Pues considéralo un don, Uchiha-Respondí bastante divertida mientras entrabamos al departamento, la sorpresa me abarco nuevamente en cuanto sentí me "acorralaba" delicadamente contra la puerta (Ya cerrada en ese instante), sus labio rozaron los míos, acepte gustosa la invitación, rodee su cuello con mis brazos-¿Qué haces?-

Todo es real, nada es un sueño si estoy contigo, eso hace que todo era tan tentador.

-¿Tú que crees?-Me respondió, fue profundizando el beso, cada movimiento, cada caricia de él provoca que se me erice la piel, me trata con tanta gentileza-¿Aceptas?-

Uno mis manos con las suyas y lo guio hasta la habitación, sonrió, recuerdo el día en que me trajo a este departamento porque me pidió que viviésemos juntos, me sentí tan feliz aquel día, y no solo porque compartiríamos una espacio, sino porque aquella ocasión fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Me hiso saber cuan especial soy para él, esa fue mi mayor felicidad.

Su respiración choca contra mi piel, mi corazón late a mil por hora, y como si cada vez que hacemos esto fuese la primera vez, solo atino a desviar mi mirada, mi rostro enrojece, me siento tan vulnerable cuando escucho tú voz tornarse ronca, mi rostro me delata, lo sé. Rompo el silencio de esta habitación cuando nuestros jadeos incrementan, yo pronuncio tú nombre y tú el mío, muerdes mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para explorar mi boca, yo accedo, esta necesidad de sentirte más cerca de mi es lo que me permite decirte que si a todas esas intromisiones, porque es mi manera de decirte cuanto te deseo, pero sobre todo cuanto te amo. Sonidos extraños que nos hacen desear más el uno del otro, acaricias apasionadamente mi cabello, marcas rojizas comienzan a marcar nuestra piel una vez que estamos desnudos.

El ambiente se estaba tornando ardiente y aire escaseaba en nuestros pulmones, pero no importaba para nada, nosotros no dejamos de entregarnos a la pasión provocada por nuestros sentimientos, no deseamos reprimirnos en lo más mínimo, tú mano recorre mi espalda con habilidad, estamos cerca del cielo, tan cerca.

Tú cabello, al igual que el mío se pega en nuestros rostros debido a la transpiración, te introduces lentamente en mí, se siente tan bien, más gemidos, lo hemos hecho tantas veces, pero eso no importa, siempre es diferente, en cada ocasión aumenta nuestro amor.

Aumentas el ritmo, quedo fascinada con ese entrar y salir, entras y sales de mi cuerpo, me vuelvo loca, aumentas más.

El apasionado frenesí en el que estamos envueltos.

¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

Ese corazón que late desbocado, esas mariposas que revolotean, el cosquilleo que invade el cuerpo, esa llama intensa que no se apaga.

Acaricio tu rostro lentamente, mis manos recorren tú pecho musculoso, te deseo tanto, no cambiaría ninguno de nuestros momentos juntos. Deseo que esto jamás acabe, que siempre te mantengas a mi lado, que alcancemos las estrellas y ahí nos quedemos.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que este amor se nos escapara de las manos?

¿Por qué naces este temor en mí?

No entiendo esta inseguridad, es ilógico, ¿Verdad?

Nada puede separarnos. Porque más allá del placer, más allá de lo físico esta el amor que nos tenemos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y que les pareció este cap?

Los invito a que se paseen a leer mis otros fics =), hay de todos los sabores y colores xDD jajajajaja ¡oh, sep! hay de todos los gustos xD

Hasta luego!


	4. Pastel

¡Hola! Aquí va el siguiente cap de este pequeño fic n.n

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando se me cayó el pastel de fresas sobre la tapicería nueva de tu coche? Temí que ibas a gritarme ¡Idiota! ¡Inútil! Pero no lo dijiste._

Las vacaciones habían terminado, los días en New York fueron maravillosos, dábamos caminatas todas las en Central Park, acudimos a ver obras en Broadway, también fuimos al museo y a varios partidos de Hockey sobre hielo ya que desde que Itachi (El hermano de Sasuke) y su esposa Konan se mudaron a esa ciudad, ellos se volvieron fanáticos de ese deporte, era bueno ver que les iba bien, Itachi trabajaba como detective(Hacía unos años viajó a New York con motivo de un "intercambio" entre policías y tiempo después tomó la decisión de quedarse) y Konan era editora de una revista.

-Estas demasiado distraída-La voz de Sasuke me hizo volver a la realidad-¿En que piensas ahora? Más te vale no estar así de distraída o te embarraras todo el pastel encima-

-Deja de molestarme-Le di un leve golpe en el hombro al ver la sonrisa burlona que tenía cuando me dijo eso-Solo pensaba en lo bien que no las pasamos en New York-

Continuamos caminando por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, mientras él prefería jugar con su celular, yo admiraba las tiendas de ropa, una tienda en especial llamó mi atención.

Era una tienda de vestidos de novia, los diseños eran increíbles, uno en especial llamó mi atención, no era excéntrico como los otros pero a mi parecer era perfecto, el tocado y el velo complementaban todo el vestido blanco. Sonreí al ver el reflejo que me daba el cristal, daba la impresión como si yo tuviera puesto ese vestido tan especial.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mi cada vez más, y no era a causa del reflejo que me había gustado, sino porque Sasuke se poso atrás de mi y me colocó una cadena de oro la cual tenía como dije un anillo de compromiso.

-Tendrás que elegir otro vestido, me han dicho que el novio no puede ver a la novia con el vestido blanco antes de la ceremonia-

Lo abracé con mucha fuerza, estaba tan feliz por la proposición que acababa de hacerme, el mundo desaparece y solo somos nosotros 2, es cierto que ya vivimos juntos, pero una proposición de este tipo era tan…especial.

-Con cuidado o me ensuciaras con el pastel-

Reí ante su comentario y me aparte lentamente de él, no quería ensuciarlo con el postre que llevaba en una de mis manos, aunque sinceramente, en ese preciso momento no me hubiese importado tirar el pastel para abrazarlo con más libertad.

Mi corazón late más rápido, lo amo más día a día, esa es la única verdad. Solo deseo que esta felicidad duré por cien años, mil, diez mil o más, no sé si es realista o no este sentir, pero quiero que sea como en los cuentos de hadas, que sea un "y vivieron felices por siempre", él es la única persona a la que he amado y que amaré por siempre, mi otra mitad.

Me tomó de la mano que tenía libre y me guió hasta su automóvil, el cual estaba bastante cerca. Al subir al vehículo un movimiento mío hiso que derramara el pastel sobre la tapicería del auto de mi pareja, ¡Demonios! Sasuke se encargó de "remodelarlo" hace pocos días, por fuera lucía un brillante color negro a comparación del opaco que antes tenía y la tapicería era igual de nueva, seguramente se pondría furioso conmigo recuerdo la ocasión en que le prestó el auto a Naruto y este se lo devolvió con un pequeño rayón en la parte trasera, Sasuke no le habló durante una semana entera.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué no te has sub…-Sus palabras se cortaron en cuanto notó la gran mancha de pastel en el asiento del copiloto-Ya veo porque no te has subido-Se sentó sin decir nada-Toma asiento en la parte trasera, no querrás ensuciar tú ropa-

Su actitud nuevamente me sorprendió, ¿Por qué con los demás si se enojaba y conmigo dejaba pasar las situaciones de este tipo?

Sasuke-Lo llamé una vez que estuve sentada en la parte trasera de su auto-¿No estas enojado conmigo?-

-Las cosas materiales no son importantes, van y vienen, ¿Por qué discutiría contigo por algo tan estúpido?-Se colocó sus lentes negros-No voy a dejar que este tipo de problemas nos distancien-

Sonreí y me incline hacia el frente y le di un beso en los labios. Me siento tan feliz por haberlo conocido, por saber que soy tan especial para él.


	5. Padres

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien, yo he estado enferma en los ultimos dias =O lo bueno es que ya estoy tomando medicamentos y me estoy recuperando(lenta y dolorosamente, ok no exactamente pero todavia no me siento del todo bien), espero recuperarme pronto para poder concentrarme aun mas en publikar las contis de mis fics n.n

Bueno, bueno, sin más k decir, les traigo nueva actualización de este fic, este es el penultimo cap de este fic =( ¡Oh, si! ya se acabaron las frases de su primera parte XD. Aun así, espero que nos sigamos leyendo con los otros fics =)

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Y te acuerdas del día en que me olvide decirte que la fiesta era de traje de etiqueta y tú te presentaste con pantalón vaquero? Temí que ibas a ponerme de vuelta y media, pero no lo hiciste._

Ahora mismo me encontraba con mis padres y mis suegros en una gran fiesta de coctel, médicos de gran prestigio se habían reunido. Me acomode en uno de los sofás que tenía aquel salón mientras esperaba la llegada de mi prometido. Durante los últimos días había sufrido de ciertos malestares, primero pensé que todo era producto del cansancio debido al trabajo de los últimos días, no solo me concentraba en las cosas de la universidad y mi trabajo de medio tiempo, sino que ahora también debía hacer tiempo para arreglar con calma todos los preparativos de la boda, sin embargo comencé a analizar mejor el motivo por el cual me sentía así, en aquel momento me sentí tan nerviosa, los nervios se adueñaron de mí, tomé la prueba de embarazo en mis manos y desee gritar de emoción pero no podía, un nudo en la garganta se me había formado debido a la mezcla de emociones, Sasuke y yo seríamos padres, unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad cruzaron por mis mejillas, iba a ser mamá.

Dirigí mi vista e inmediatamente noté que Sasuke había llegado, él vestía una camisa y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, llevaba unos tenis con una combinación de negro con blanco. Me abofetee mentalmente, había olvidado mencionarle que la fiesta era con traje de etiqueta.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Me tomó de las manos, me levanté del asiento y él me guió hasta el balcón. En ese sitio no había nadie, todos se encontraban conversando en el salón principal.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le cuestioné, su comportamiento era extraño-¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-Todo lo contrario, estas embarazada-De su bolsillo sacó la prueba de embarazo que yo me había hecho esta misma mañana-Tendremos un bebé-

Me diste un suave beso en los labios y después solo te dedicaste a abrazarme, el silencio en el que ambos estábamos sumidos era algo maravilloso, mi corazón latía fuertemente, seguramente igual que el tuyo, nuestras frentes estaban unidas, nos mirábamos fijamente con una sonrisa, un brillo especial se hallaba en nuestros orbes. Nos amábamos mucho y fruto de nuestra relación nacería un pequeño o pequeña bebé, sin duda el matrimonio nos uniría pero nada se igualaba al hecho de ser padres. Un bebé que lleve nuestra sangre es una conexión especial, un alma que debíamos proteger con todas nuestras fuerzas. Una desbordante calidez nos embargaba, una inmensa luz, un ser pequeñito al que deseábamos conocer lo más pronto posible.

-Nuestro hijo-

Murmuramos juntos esas palabras al viento, sin romper aquel abrazo que habíamos iniciado desde hace varios minutos, mirando las estrellas sin dejar de pensar en la maravillosa noticia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, disfruten de este episodio y disfruten el gran final(así komo cuando anuncia los finales de las novelas)


	6. Viaje sin retorno

Hola, lamento la demora con el capitulo final, solo puedo decir gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer o dejar un review a esta pequeña historia que idee hace tiempo n.n es grato saber que mis historias se leen, espero que sigan leyendo mis otras historias =D. ¡Oh! Y se que descompuse la personalidad de Sasuke, pero la historia me obligó a moldearlo xD, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado "Lo que no hiciste II"

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Si hay tantas cosas que no hiciste, porque tenías paciencia conmigo y me querías, estabas siempre de mi parte. Había tantas cosas de las que quería pedirte perdón cuando volvieras de tu viaje a Estados Unidos, pero no volviste._

Me recargué sobre la puerta blanca de la habitación que recién había sido decorada, los colores eran suaves, el techo tenía dibujadas cientos de estrellas doradas y una luna, las paredes tenían dibujos de nubes, un sol, arboles, diversos animales como ositos, jirafas, koalas, cebras, avestruces, elefantes, también un pasto dibujado que hacía juego con la alfombra verde que decoraba el suelo. Acaricié mi vientre, tenía 5 meses de embarazo (Aunque más que de 5 parecía de 7 u 8 meses), una sonrisa en mi rostro se formaba cada que pensaba en que faltaba menos tiempo para conocer a mis bebés, una niña y un niño, así es, yo tendría gemelos, , me hacía mucha emoción el hecho de que uno de ellos fuera idéntico a ti y el otro a mí, ni Sasuke ni yo habíamos querido esperar hasta la cesárea para saber que serían, y ni que decir de nuestros padres, ellos se habían encargado de comprar muchas cosas para sus nietos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos al aeropuerto en este instante o perderé el avión-Me indicó Sasuke al momento de salir de nuestra habitación con una maleta-¿Tienes mi boleto?-

-Si, aquí lo tengo-Le mostré el boleto de avión y su pasaporte para después dárselo-¿Sabes cuanto tardaras en Washington?-

-Tengo que evaluar las propiedades y con el papeleo para la transferencia me tomará 2 o 3 semanas-Sonreí cuando tomo mi mano en la que reposaba mi anillo de matrimonio-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no tardaré tanto como para ausentarme en el nacimiento de nuestros hijos. Debiste ir con tus padres a Londres o con los míos a Akita-

-Mi padre estará asistiendo a muchas firmas de autógrafos por la publicación de su libro y mi madre se ofreció para realizar varias cirugías, creo que suficiente trabajo tengo con mi empleo-Le recordé-Y tus padres están disfrutando de su tiempo a solas, hace mucho que tus padres no se toman unas vacaciones, no quiero hacer mal tercio-

-Tienes algo de razón, ya era tiempo de que mi padre se tomará unos cuantos días libres para descansar-Su tacto era suave-Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible-

-Aun faltan unos meses para que nazcan-Le dije y reí un poco, se preocupaba por mi y nuestros bebés, le di un beso en la mejilla-No van a nacer mañana-

Nuestra boda se había efectuado 2 meses atrás. Estábamos tan felices, no solo éramos recién casados, sino que también esperábamos 2 bebés. Nuestros padres también estaban felices por los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, la madre de Sasuke y mi madre me habían ayudado a organizar los últimos detalles de la boda puesto que decían que los bebés debían nacer en un ambiente en el que Sasuke y yo estuviésemos casado, puede que nos permitieran vivir juntos sin estar casados pero sin duda el anhelo de ellas era que sus nietos nacieran dentro de un matrimonio.

.

.

La trayectoria de nuestro departamento al aeropuerto fue tan veloz que para cuando me di cuenta, nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de acceso.

Observe con curiosidad por el gran ventanal que tenía el aeropuerto y que daba al terreno en donde despegaban y aterrizaban los aviones, unas personas bajaban y otros subían para dirigirse a su destino. Un escalofrío terrible circuló mí cuerpo, mis manos sudaban, mi corazón palpitaba y también sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar, tenía miedo, por alguna razón la idea de perderlo había llegado a mi mente. ¿Por qué pensaba en algo como eso? Tan solo dejaría de verlo por unos cuantos días, no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparme.

-No te vayas, por favor-Solo fui capaz de aferrarme a él lo más que pude-No me dejes sola-

Me separó con lentitud, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra por mi extraña actitud, con su mano izquierda limpió una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla sin que yo me diese cuenta.

-Te prometo que volveré-Me dio un beso en los labios-Te amo-Se hincó y acarició mi vientre, el cual también beso-A ustedes también los amos, hijos. Cuiden de su madre mientras estoy ausente-Se volvió a poner de pie y me sonrió-¿Lo entiendes? Te amo-

Se separó de mí y se dirigió a la puerta de acceso, me quedé allí parada hasta que la mujer que revisaba los boletos de avión cerró la puerta, él se había ido.

.

.

Los días pasaban y yo ocupaba mi tiempo en el trabajo del hospital o como ahora, que me encontraba conversando con Hinata (Enfermera y novia del mejor amigo de Sasuke) e Ino (Mi amiga de la infancia, actualmente tenía su propia tienda de ropa en la que solo vendía diseños hechos por ella, además tenía una hija de 5 años, me daba consejos ya que yo era madre primeriza que además tendría gemelos)

-Estas hecha un mar de nervios, Sakura-Escuché decir a Ino mientras me daba un vaso de jugo de naranja-Ni siquiera tienes motivos para estar así-Sasuke vendrá en pocos días, y si te encuentra con esa actitud solo harás que se preocupe-

-No lo sé-Respondí con sinceridad-En los últimos días esta sensación no me deja-

-Ino tiene razón-Me dice Hinata con una sonrisa-Solo harás que tú esposo se preocupe sin motivo alguno, ustedes solo deben estar concentrados en la felicidad por la llegada de los bebés, eso es algo para alegrarse, no para tener miedo-

-Tienen toda la razón-Sonreí un poco más relajada, en pocos días regresaría y faltaba muy poco para el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, no había razón para que yo siguiera estresada por algo sin sentido-Lo mejor será que piense en cosas positivas-

Mi celular comenzó a sonar incesantemente y miré el número, sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona.

**-Hola, cariño-Saludé con alegría.**

**-Hola-Me respondió-El papeleo se arregló antes de lo esperado, todo estaba en orden, así que para mi sorpresa solo era cuestión de unas cuantas firma de autorización-Me informó con calma-Regresaré a Japón-**

**-¡¿Cuándo sale tú vuelo?-Indagué con gran curiosidad-Ya quiero verte-**

**-Esta misma tarde, de hecho estoy a las afueras del aeropuerto de Washington, mi vuelo es el 382 y llegará a Tokio en 1 día y medio, eso si no hay algún retraso-Guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a decir algo-Te amo, no lo olvides nunca-**

**-Claro que no-Le contesto-Yo también te amo-**

La llamada terminó tan rápido como empezó, lo bueno de esta llamada es que Sasuke estará de regreso dentro de muy poco, agradezco escuchar su melodiosa voz una vez más, no lo sabes, pero solo rezo cada noche para volver a verte.

.

.

Te fui a buscar al aeropuerto aquel día, todos los pasajeros del avión 382 bajaron, excepto tú, eras el único ausente, traté de pensar que tal vez la aerolínea había tenido problemas con el clima o algo por el estilo y vendrías en el siguiente, de eso ya habían pasado 4 días.

Mi peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, ese maldito presentimiento que tuve el día en que te fuiste pudo haberse hecho realidad, quería ser positiva, sin embargo, el hecho de pensar en que aun no llegaras destruía lentamente mis esperanzas. Quería tenerte a mi lado, que como cada mañana me levantaras con un beso, aquellos detalles que aunque para muchos no fuera más que una rutina para nosotros era lo mejor de cada día.

-Tienes que volver-Suspiré-Lo prometiste, debes cumplir tú promesa-

.

.

Así continué, más y más horas pasaron hasta que por fin divisé una silueta conocida, más no era la persona que yo esperaba, quien se acercaba a mí con un rostro de preocupación era Itachi, el hermano de mi marido.

-Ahora se porque solo podía dejar mensajes en su departamento-Dijo en cuanto estuvo más cerca de mí-Pero tal vez fue lo mejor, tenía que darte la noticia en persona-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tomé el primer vuelo, quería estar lo más pronto posible aquí-

Mi miedo crecía, lo que estaba por escuchar no me gustaría nada, "Por favor, por favor que no sea sobre Sasuke, que nada le haya sucedido" era lo único que resonaba en mi mente, era en lo único que quería pensar.

-Mi hermano me pidió que lo ayudará con el papeleo, regresé a New York, estaba en casa cuando vi el noticiero, mostraron un video perturbador que se había grabado a las afueras del aeropuerto de Washington-

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, una sensación fría y muy dolorosa me hacía estremecer, jamás había sentido una sensación de ese tipo, no así, no en ese nivel de miedo.

-Unos sujetos se acercaron a una persona, no le dieron ninguna explicación, simplemente le apuñalaron en el abdomen y se lo llevaron, derramó mucha sangre, los expertos dicen que es imposible que haya sobrevivido a un ataque como ese-Suspiró antes de continuar relatándome los hecho-Llamé a la policía para decir que reconocía a la victima-

-¿Era Sasuke?-

-Me temo que si-

Quise gritar, pero no pude, quería correr sin escuchar nada más y sin embargo me quede estática, necesitaba escuchar más, todo se volvía un ruido lastimero. No derrame ni una lagrima frente a mi cuñado, no quería que el viera mi dolor, o al menos, aun no.

-Contacté a tus padres, se ofrecieron para darle la noticia a mis padres-

Me di la media vuelta.

-Sakura…-

-Ve con tu madre y tú padre, ellos te necesitan en estos momentos, mis padres vendrán a verme después, no estaré sola, estoy bien-

-No puedo dejarte sola después de lo que te dije, y no estas bien, acabas de perder a tú esposo, ahora más que nunca necesitas de nuestro apoyo-

.

.

Solo sé que camino lentamente, no me importa nada de lo que esté a mí alrededor, no me importa en lo absoluto, el hermano de Sasuke me sigue en silencio ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso aquella vez, mi amor? Debiste haber dejado que ese avión se fuera sin ti, solo quería que estuvieras a mi lado, yo lo presentía, por eso te abrace y te rogué, no quería que nada malo te sucediera ¿Por qué no puedo regresar el tiempo? Mi sol se apaga y ese cielo azul se oscurece iniciando una dura tormenta, eres indispensable para mí y ya no estas, ¿Cómo estar mejor sin ti? ¿Por qué te alejas de esa forma sin aun teníamos tantas cosas de las cuales disfrutar?

.

.

Itachi se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala mientras volvía a realizar una llamada, acababa de hablar con su esposa (La cual llegaría en la noche de New York) y ahora conversaba con sus padres, los cuales estaban juntos a los míos, ya habían recibido la triste noticia, se dirigían a este departamento.

.

.

Entré a la habitación que hasta hace unos días compartíamos, apreté mi puño izquierdo y con el derecho azoté la puerta con fuerza, observé todas las fotografías que habíamos puesto en el tocador. Tantos recuerdos se aglomeran en mi mente; como el día en que nos conocimos, éramos unos niños o nuestra primera cita. Tomo entre mis manos una fotografía en la que apareces solo, no puedo creer que jamás te volveré a ver, que nunca más volveré a escuchar tú voz. Arrojo la fotografía contra una de las paredes y notó como el marco de cristal se rompe en miles de pedazos debido al impacto.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-Las lagrimas comienzan a bañar mi rostro, ya no soporto más el dolor en mi pecho-Te odio tanto-Paso mis manos sobre mi cabello, mi cuerpo tiembla y yo solo dejo que mis lagrimas expresen todos los sentimientos que ahora me abordan-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!-Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, los sollozos no paran, me recargo sobre la puerta y lentamente me deslizo hasta sentarme en el frío piso-Prometiste que volverías y no lo cumpliste-Quiero que vuelvas, quiero que estés conmigo como antes, que esto no sea más que una horrible pesadilla de la que estoy a punto de despertar-Cuando yo hacía cosas estúpidas esperaba al menos un reclamo tuyo, pero a cambio solo me brindabas entendimiento, ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando no quiero que no hagas algo que me lastime lo haces?-

No puedo hacerme a la idea de que estas muerto, que ya no sentiré más ese amor que fortalecimos durante tantos años, ¿Por qué la vida es así? Mis lágrimas corren, más no importa cuanto lloré o suplique tú regreso, mi deseo no se puede cumplir.

-¡Dijiste que nunca me harías sufrir!-Abracé mi vientre-¡¿No habías dicho que siempre me cuidarías?-No tenía fuerzas, no creo soportar más sin ti-¿Cómo me cuidaras si no estas a mi lado? Prometiste siempre estar conmigo…Vuelve, vuelve, por favor-

Las estaciones del año pasaran, miraré mi vida pasar, pero nada será lo mismo si no estas, te quiero junto a mí.

No regresaste a nosotros, eso fue…

Lo que no hiciste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que no me den de jitomatazos por le muerte que anexe O.O No me gusta "matar a los personajes"(al menos los protagonistas como Sasuke XD pero era necesario U.U)

¡Gracias por su visita!


End file.
